You know I really hate you right?
by FaeriePrincess157
Summary: A Fraccion with some amazing strength and a serious anger issue gets into a fight with Nnoitra and ends up saying the wrong thing to her Espada. After some events with a sleeping Stark and a hard blow with a cold blade. They make up.. Rated for language..


"You know, I really hate you." I stated in a voice mixed with glum anger. I felt the person losen there grip on my and I yelped, thinking I was going to hit the ground.

"Remember who's shoulder your draped over, Nina." I rolled my amber eyes and crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the man I was being dragged away from, Nnoitra. He had his usual smirk on his face and waved as I was dragged.

"Bye Bye, _kittens_" I struggled in my companion's grip as I wanted to go back in there and land another punch on his petofile face. Then, my companion stopped and turned to face Nnoitra, icy blue eyes gleaming.

"I'm doing you a favor, dragging her away, because I know my Fraccion could kill you in a heartbeat. But then she'd get punished and I need her in tip top shape. This is your only warning."

"Stay away from her." He growled out the last part and then we walked out. Well _he _walked out and I was still over his strong shoulder.

"Grimmjow!" I yelled/whined at the man that was carrying me.

"No, you know how much trouble I could get into?" he set me down roughly and I lost my balance and landed on the ground with a loud thud. I rubbed my bum and growled at my Espada. I shot to my feet and was in his face in a heartbeat.

"I don't give a damn! I'm tired of his bull shit! And you don't give a flying fuck enough to even try to help so am I just supposed to stand there and take his crap? Hell no." I crossed my arms over my chest for the billionth time that day. My long raven black hair was tumbling behind my back in it's usual slight curly way. There were also bright amber colored streaks the same color as my eyes.

My hollow mask was on the left side of my face and made the shape of a burning fire going up the side on my head that started just below my ear and barely touched my hair line.

I leaned against the white wall and sighed. I placed a white boot on the wall behind me to help support myself. I wore all white like the rest of the Arrancar. Knee high boots with 4 belt buckles kept the shoes on my feet securely, a short white dress I had purchased in the World of the Living and a white gold necklace with a diamond crab on it.

"Of course I care, dammit!" his fist had collided with the wall right beside my face and I just sat there and looked at him. My amber eyes showing no emotion.

"Of course you do, you heartless stray." I then walked away before he could yell in my face and make my ears bleed. I walked around, saying hello to Stark and Lilinette. He was asleep and Lilinette was about to kick him but she saw me and smiled and waved.

"Hey! I heard you and Nnoitra got into it what happened?" she asked. I sighed and explained, not leaving out anything to my best friend.

~FLASHBACK TO EARLIER~

_I had made my way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I slept in late and wasn't having a good day to start off with. First off, I had a bloody nose in my sleep and ruined my bed sheets and I sat and scrubbed at for an hour. Then as I was getting dressed, my favorite pair of Hakama pants ripped right in the ass so I had to throw them out. After I got dressed and tried to open my door, Grimmjow came through at that same time and wacked my in the face with the door. Today definitely wasn't my day. _

"_Good morning, Nina." I smiled at Ulquiorra._

"_Good morning, Ulquiorra-san" I bowed slightly and he nodded his head. Even though I was just a Fraccion and lower class than he was, we had a mutual respect for each other and talked often. He was like the brother that I probably had but don't remember._

"_Well well, look at what the cat forgot to put on a leach." I groaned rather loudly and turned away from the fridge with a nectarine in my hand. _

"_Well well, where's your butt buddy?" I didn't have any problem with Telsa, and he knew I was just trying to get under Nnoitra's skin like he got under mine. _

_We shot daggers at each other as we stood where we were, wishing death on the other. _

"_You know why your not an Espada, _Kitten_?" I growled at his nickname for me. _

"_Because you can't keep your cool long enough for someone to have a conversation with you." I knew why I wasn't able to be an Espada and it pissed me off. _

"_That's a lie, Nnoitra." Ulquiorra stated from the table that he was sitting at. He looked at Nnoitra with his scarily emotionless green eyes_

"_She just can't have a conversation with you." He just rolled his eyes. _

"_Who cares, she'll always be the kitty's whore." my eyes flashed with anger._

"_What did you say?" I yelled, squashing my perfectly innocent Nectarine in my hand, leaving nothing but pulp in my hand. _

"_I'm no one's whore, you ugly petofile fuckface!" I screamed as several people entered the kitchen to see what was going on. All the people that walked in decided to stay close to the wall, knowing I was pissed. _

_All except Grimmjow, who was standing there with a hard glare on Nnoitra. I looked at him and could tell he was going to do nothing to stop him, as usual. I could feel my eyes a dark blood red and my Hollow mask was burning with flames. _

"_Then prove it you lose ended bitch!" I roared and flash stepped faster than anyone had ever flash stepped in there life and connected a flaming, pulp filled fist with the side of his face before he could do anything to stop me. _

_He flew to the other side of the room and I was about to go after him again when I felt someone grab my arm. That one touch broke me from my trance and the fire was gone. I looked into blue eyes could see the look of disapprovial_

"_Dammit it was his fault!" I slammed my foot down, making an indent on the floor and pointed to the pile of filth on the ground, trying to scramble to his feet. _

~FLASHBACK END~

Lil rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him, Nina he's just an-"

"Ass?" I stated. She nodded with a smile

"Yea I know he is." we both laughed and looked down at Stark, smiling evily.

"I'll get the yarn" I stated, walking over to a table that had some random stuff on it. I saw a condom package on the table and didn't say anything, just grabbed the yarn and walked back over. When I got back, she had a small rock ready to be tied on the end. She tied the rock to the yarn and we took turns dropping it in his open mouth till he moved then we pulled it out and hid behind the couch.

We covered out mouths as Stark would wake up, look around and then fall back asleep. We did this until my stomach growled loudly, almost waking Stark up as Lil was putting the rock in his mouth.

"I better go, have fun!" I walked out slowly and made my way to the kitchen. I passed a couple Fraccion but no pissed off Espada or petofile Espada so that was a good note in my book. I forgot that I'd destroyed my breakfast.

When I got there, Tosen was the only person in the kitchen. There was still a huge dent in the wall and a small one on the floor where I'd stomped my foot. He was sitting at the table eating silently.

"How are you, Nina." I bowed low in front of Tosen. Even though he was blind it didn't mean I couldn't show respect.

"I'm fine, thank you Tosen-san." I went to the fridge again for the second time that afternoon and grabbed the last nectarine and took a bite out of it. It was an amazing cross between an orange and a nectar.

"I hear about your mix up with Nnoitra, I'll be sure he's punished for" I shook my head.

"It's alright Tosen-san, He'll just deny everything anyway. I'll see you later, Tosen-san, have a good day." He nodded as I left the kitchen and headed back to my room, which was attached to Grimmjow's. I had to face the music eventually.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Grimmjow's voice say to someone. He obviously wasn't happy to see this person from the sound of his voice. I didn't blame him when I heard the answer.

"Am I not allowed to walk, kitty?" I growled low in my throat at Nnoitra's annoying voice.

"No, your not, this is my territory so get the hell out." I smiled at my Espada. Point for Grimmjow! I was still around the corner hiding.

" Whatever. But you shouldn't let your pet eavesdrop." I yelped as Nnoitra's zanpaktou came and swung around the corner, taking a large slice on my arm. I summer saulted back words and landed on one knee, clutching my arm.

They both rounded the corner, Grimmjow out of concern and Nnoitra to see how his handy work had done. He had a smug look on his face but snapped his fingers.

"damn, I missed. See another prime reason why she can never be an Espada, she's weak." Suddenly, there was a bright shining sword right at his neck. He stopped cold and looked at the swords barer. Grimmjow was glaring worse than I'd ever seen him look at anyone.

"I warned you." He pressed the sword tighter and drew blood, making a good bit of blood fall from his neck. Nnoitra smiled his sickening grin and pulled his sword out of the wall and swung at him. Grimmjow luckly dodged it but not without a good scratch to his face.

"No!" I was filled with rage. I was filled with something worse than rage. That was my Espada he was swinging at.

"He's mine!" I was there in less than a heartbeat, just before he swung at Grimmjow again. I foot collided with Nnoitra's nose and he released his sword and

Flew at the wall on the far end of the hallway, towards his barricks. I was in front of Grimmjow, both of my hands, the side of my face and my eyes all in flames.

I was ready to protect my Espada without a second thought.

"Nina" I looked at Grimmjow for a moment then back at Nnoitra, who was getting to his feet.

"Your wrong about how she can't be an Espada." I felt his hand on my shoulder and all the flames died down in an instant and I watched as he stood in front of me.

"The real reason why she can't be an Espada is because she's so devoted to being my Fraccion." I glared daggers at Nnoitra. That was the real reason why I had been turned down the opportunity to be an Espada. Aizen-sama told me that I was 'to loyal to Grimmjow and wouldn't be able to be as loyal to him.'

I knew where my loyalty lied and that was with Grimmjow. As much as I wanted to be an Espada, I couldn't be as loyal to Aizen-sama as I was to Grimmjow, not in a million years.

Nnoitra left after Grimmjow's comment and I walked into his room, going into the bathroon to grab a wet rag.

"We still need to talk about what you said earlier." I heard Grimmjow say as I was filling up the rag with warm water. I sighed.

"I know." I said as I walked back over to him. I was about to clean his wound when he grabbed the rag from me and pressed it to my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he stood and pushed me on the bed. He cleaned most of the blood from my arm.

"You always clean me up first, I'm just returning the favor." I watched his hands work and every time he touched my skin, it made goosebumps. There was a reason why I was so devoted to Grimmjow. I was in love with my Espada. Crazy, I know but when I first met him and he was introduced as my Espada, I knew I'd have him as mine, in a weird way, forever.

"I never realized you had soft skin." I heard him murmer under his breath. I blushed a slight pink and looked at the night stand beside his bed. On it was a lamo and some other random stuff but the thing that stood out most was a picture. I reached around him and picket up the picture. It was of me and him in a photo booth in the World of the Living.

One was of us sitting in the booth, looking at the camera curiously, then a questioned look on both of our faces at the flashing light, the third one was of him making a weird face and I was laughing. He last one was of me kissing him on the cheek and he stopped making his face light up in a bright blush.

"I remember this." I stated. I didn't realize that he had stopped rubbing my arm and was running his hand gently on the skin of my arm.

"You made me go in there." He stated. I laughed and looked at the third one. Then I pointed to it and showed him what I was pointing at.

"This one's my favorite." he brushed his hand on mine and pointed to the last one.

"This is my favorite one." I blushed deep as I looked at the opposite wall.

"Anyway." he took the picture from my hands and set it back on the stand, making sure to make it face the bed.

"I'm still pissed about what you said to me in the hall." I nodded.

"I know." I stated low and looked into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was just so pissed that I didn't know what I was doing till I already did it." I fiddled with my fingers.

"Forgive me, Grimmjow." I stated sadly, feeling the guilt worse than before. I knew I had crossed him and it killed me inside.

" I'll forgive you, on one condition." I looked up at him, hopeful. I'd do anything to gain his trust again. I'd kill myself if I meant he'd forgive me.

He then did something that startled me.

He grabbed my chin/neck area and pulled my face towards his and kissed me. I felt my body heat up and I almost burst into flames but I didn't want to scare him off so I held it at bay as I kissed him back. It turned more intense as he released my neck and pulled me into his lap. I almost moaned at our closeness and grabbed two fistsful of his hair. I heard him growl and he bit my lip playfully. I bit back and licked his lip.

I guess he liked that, a lot. He pulled back andset his forehead on mine, panting as much as I was.

"Bad." he growled in a more than usual, husky voice. I smiled

"I know I am." We both smiled and I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him passionately.

Well this night'll end interesting…

**Ok! so i was thinking bout making a chapter story but i need the help of my lovely, amazing readers! :D :D so think i should make a Grimmjow story or something else? I'm all ears and i;'m willing to do research... i just need ideas! Thankies for reading and message me or make a review with your suggestions! I LOVE MY READER! XD *bear hugs a random reader***


End file.
